Interview with the Vampire
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Alguien en el pasado cambio la vida de Harry, haciéndole dar una vuelta 360º y ahora no es el mismo de antes es. Diferente.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, no son míos para nada si lo fueran n o estaría escribiendo esto sino el sexto libro de la saga. Tampoco tiene nada que ver con la novela de Anne Rice, solo es él titula.

**Summary: **Alguien en el pasado cambio la vida de Harry, haciéndole dar una vuelta 360º y ahora no es el mismo de antes es. Diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Interview with the Vampire 

-. - PROLOGO-.

En uno de los viejos departamentos de la gran ciudad, un hombre miraba cautivamente por la ventana el dulce color rojizo de un frió atardecer de otoño, hacia que por las calles londinenses se respirara un aire antiguo, un aire medieval.

De pronto un pequeño sonido en la puerta, destruye su concentración, el hombre simple meten susurra unas pequeñas palabras desde su lugar, abriendo asi la puerta, donde esta una joven mujer de cabello rubio, finamente recogido en una coleta.

-Pase-susurra de nuevo el joven, con una voz algo fría

-Disculpa la tardanza, no encintraba el lugar –dice la chica entrando a la habitación dándose cuenta que solamente había un pequeño escritorio en él.

-No se preocupe no tengo mucho esperando además que son unos minutos comparado con los años que he esperado para poder contarle lo que va a escuchar- dice la única persona que se encuentra en la sala, aun en la sombrea y viendo por la ventana

-OH, disculpe no me presente Lauren Hazard, del periódico de...

-...de Londres, si yo ordene pedir que fuera usted quien me entrevistara, he seguido toda su carrera periodística y créame que es una de las mejores que he leído, Harry Potter mucho gusto, y gracias por no dudar en venir- dice el hombre saliendo de las sombras y dejándose ver por la Señorita Hazard, su tes. Era extremamente blanca, casi transparente, su cabello color azabache algo desordenado, sus ojos de un color verde tan intenso que simularían que son blancos, y en su frente una singular cicatriz en forma de rayo.

La forma en que hablaba era de un hombre de mas de 40 años sin embargo simulaba tan solo tener no más de 25 años, lo cual sorprendió a Lauren

-Sigo dudando, si fue correcto el venir, si supiera cuantas personas nos han jugada bromas estúpidas simplemente para distraernos. Sin embargo también la curiosidad me embarga, sobre las dos cuestiones que tengo en mi mente.

-Cuales, el hecho de sí es mago o de que soy a la vez una Vampiro

-Ambos, bueno, lo que pasa es que esto es muy fantasioso, a decir verdad demasiado fantasioso, eso solo existe en la imaginación.- dice acercándose al escritorio para sacar su material de trabajo-... una pregunta este departamento es nuevo, por lo que veo verdad

-No... es mío desde hace ya 160 años... lo compre para resguardarme...

-resguardarse de quien

-del gobierno, de los cazadores, de mí mismo......

-...Sí. si usted es un vampiro como usted dice, que no se supone que puede estar bajo el sol.- pregunto desafiantemente

-esa es una alternativa que ustedes inventaron para hacer que la gente dejara de tenernos miedo, o se sintieran seguro, muy pocos vampiros son intolerantes al sol, además yo no soy un vampiro completo, soy medio Vampiro

¿-Cómo que medio vampiro??

-Una cosa a la vez, tranquila

-Eso significa que tendré que escuchar su entrevista completa... -dijo irónicamente Lauren

-Eso lo decides tu

-Esta bien, no tengo nada que perder.

-Pero si mucho que ganar. por que no se sienta, ya que creo que va a ser un poco largo – y sacando una pequeña vara y un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una silla, dejando sorprendida a Lauren-ya esta obscureciendo....¡Lumos! Y prendió la lámpara que estaba en el escritorio.

-Eso. Eso... es. una va..Var.

-Si, es una varita, lo único que me queda de aquel tiempo.. ¿Ahora ya me crees?

-creo que voy iniciando a creer, cuéntame sobre ti- dice Lauren prendiendo una pequeña grabadora digital(N/A: están en el año 2197 para que se den una idea)

-Yo pertenezco a un mundo que casi nadie conoce, o no creen conoces pero a la vez aun en mi mundo mi verdadera identidad, o condición me hace ser temido por los demás y aun por ustedes los muggles soy temido...

-Muggle?- interrumpe Lauren

-Así le nombramos a las personas no mágicas

-Alguien como yo?

-Así es...

-Muy bien, cuéntame, ¿en qué año naciste?¿, ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta que eras un mago?,¿Naciste siéndolo?¿,¿Cómo te convertiste en Medio-vampiro?

-Tranquila, tranquila...

-Esta bien iniciemos por lo primero, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera edad?

-Tengo 217 años, una edad que aun siendo mago es imposible llegar debido a que él mas viejo murió a los 150, sin embargo tiene 200de ser vampiro.

-Fuiste convertido muy joven, por eso no aun tienes aspecto infantil

-Eso, es

-Nací en 1980, en una casa de Magos, dos de los amgos más famosos, James y Lily Potter, ellos formaban aprte de un grupo llamado La orden del fénix, que luchaba contra uno de los magos más perversos y tenebrosos que han existido "_Lord voldemort"_... sin embargo yo crecí no como un mago sino como un Muggle, debido a que cuando cumplí un años Lord Voldemort acecino a mis padres... así que tuve que vivir con mis tíos maternos por 10 largos años hasta que en mi cumpleaños numero once.....

_Flash Back _

_-Eres un Mago Harry- dijo hagrid_

_ Fin Flash back _

-Desde ese día descubrí que el ser mago no era mejor que ser Muggle pues detrás de mí sé encintraba un gran pasado que yo mismo desconocía, como podía ser que todos en ese mundo conocieran mi nombre y supieran lo que había ocurrido el día de la muerte de mis padres y yo no...

(N/A: No voy a poner lo que hizo sus 6 primeros años, debido a que no son importantes ok)

-Bueno eso que me cuentas es cuando descubres querrás mago y como estuviste en la escuela, pero, cuando descubres, o cuando te conviertes en vampiro, quiero decir medio-vampiro- interrumpe Lauren quien había estado escuchando atentamente la narrativa de Harry

-eso no fue, sino hasta mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, mi ultimo año y sin duda el decisivo en mi vida, y el comienzo de la persecución por Lord Voldemort, para poder cumplir la profecía.

-Deseas contarme- dice Lauren emocionada por seguir escuchado lo que seguro la llevaría a la fama.....

••••••••

Que les pareció, seque esta medio fumando, pero ojala lo acepten y les guste.

Gracias por los que dejan Reviews y leen mis fics son ustedes los que me alientan a seguir.


End file.
